


the game of drabbles

by Anna_banana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompts Welcome, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: A series of short Game of Thrones drabbles with multiple pairings.





	the game of drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A mixture of pairings/ characters. Open to prompts.

Throughout the years, Renly has met Davos Seaworth many times. If he makes impromptu appearances at Stannis’ work, or his home or even when they are at large family functions, Davos is there more often than he is not. Which is why, despite many people’s surprise he actually gives Stannis a plus one for his wedding and to most even more surprising, Stannis actually accepts.

He makes sure Margaery, who had insisted on planning the wedding for himself and Loras, sits Stannis at a table reasonably far away from their family. Not because of any ill will, which will be Stannis’ likely assumption but instead because he knows his older brother will prefer the company further away from the madness of the main table.

As such everyone has just been seated at the reception by the time Renly sees his brother, even having already spoken to his niece Shireen and all the other children. Out the corner of his eye he had noticed Stannis and Davos sitting for a while, but the rest of the guests are joining them now. Making his way over to them, champagne glass in hand, Renly can’t help but hear the beginnings of the introductions.

‘Stannis Baratheon,’ he says while shaking a hand. ‘And my partner, Davos Seaworth.’

At that Renly nearly chokes on a swig of champagne. Allowing him to remain just unnoticed at a short distance from the table, as introductions are finished. Through all the years Renly has known Davos and seen the man introduced at many different events, Renly had never heard Stannis call him anything else but his ‘business partner’. 

They might not be all that close, but Renly does know his brother fairly well and he’s absolutely certain that the omission was entirely purposeful and entirely with meaning, after all, Stannis would have never purposely changed his manner of speech otherwise. 

Deciding that the subject is more of an after dinner chat, Renly doesn’t say anything as he walks over to the table for the required conversation and well wishes. If he decides to dodge Davos’ handshake for a warm hug instead, well Davos’ might furrow his brows in confusion and Stannis’ teeth may grind obviously but neither of them say anything.

As he walks away to head towards the main table, Renly resolves to ensure he and Loras get to talk to the pair later on in the evening. After all, Renly thinks with a grin, he and his husband have a bet to resolve.


End file.
